Hyperdimension neptunia: The Lost Miner (Currently undergoing Reboot)
by Maynard Nine
Summary: A boy named john who used to live a normal..ok he is not normal..but still now his life just changed when he bought a game a game called hdn to be exact and that very game sucked him inside of gameindustri with the help of a gauntlet that apeared at his door who put it there?why who else rather than plot convenience can he survive this world or die day 1. (hdn is not mine.)
1. A gaming trip

**Prolugue:A Gaming Trip...Literally**

 _hi my name is John Smith (completely original) ,i am 16 years old,i have a non muscular figure..btw if you haven't noticed im a boy,_ _i have brown hair,my eyes cycle through colors so yeah..pretty cool_

 _I think thats all so_ _ **yeah...DISCLAIMER**_ _**TIME**_!

 _》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》_

 ** _I OWN NOTHING HERE EXEPT MY STORY,MY OC,I DO NOT OWN HDN BECAUSE HDN IS THE PROPERTY OF IDEA FACTORY AND COMPILE HEART..I THINK... I DIDNT PLAY MUCH SRY NO OFFENSE_**

 ** _ITS A GOOD GAME SO NO OFFENSE_**

 _《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《_

 _"ring,ring ring,ring ring,ri-"the alarm was cut of by a hand of a teenager smashing the clock...well not exactly smashing but you get the point_

 _"_ Ahh finally awake what time is it anyway"john says as he looks at the time "Holy Heck its 10 am...AND MY CLASSES START AT EIGHT THE HECK!?

 _10 minutes later_

"Ok im at the front of our school nothing to worry about since im only about 2 hours and 10 minutes late so its all good..i hope" _'oh you better get yourself ready for lecturing lucky for us we can just sleep hehe sucks to be you'_ A voice in john's mind says' _Oh do me a favor and shut up zach'_ John retorts..in his mind' _ok ok sheesh learn to take a joke'zach_ says (zach is a spirit living in john...ill explain later on dont worry)

5 hours and 50 minutes later

"Wow i forgot its summer break already aww yeahhh now what to do for celebration..cant do gaming cuz i beat all the games huh"John whispers" _then buy a new game" zach_ suggests"hey thats a good idea ok then buy a new game it is"

20 minutes later

"Woohoo lets start this thing up"john shouts happily as he starts the game" _hey my turn i shut my mouth earlier nows my time to shine man ill set a new world record on this hyperdimension game thingy._ _"zach_ insists"no way my money my turn"john retorts while turning on the game

When he turned on the game there was a message

 **"What are your impressions of a godess"**

" _Ill answer that"zach_ says as he takes momentary control and he types

 **"My impressions of a goddess is that that a goddess is probably a girl** **"**

 **"Very well...if you are given a chance to save the world then would you save it"**

 **《《** **Yes》》 《《** **No》》**

Zach chose yes

 **"If you really want to help then grab the gauntlets out your door and scream the words,transport to gameindustri,"**

"whoa the heck theres no gauntle-"he says before he gets disturbed

 **DING DONG**

"Huh"he walks to the door and opens it"wow i just ate my words"

In the doorway stood a metal gauntlet for the right hand

"huh?,Well worth a try"zach says while john is just dumbfounded in his mind

He picks up the gauntlet which is suprisingly not that heavy but stil very sturdy"whoa ok ill try this inside"he says while closing the door"ok then here goes nothing... **TRANSPORT TO GAMEINDUSTRI!"**

 **"Following orders transpoting to gameindustri in 3...2.."**

 **"** Wait wha-

 **"..1...transporting"**

 **》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》**

 **Planeptune basilicom**

"Huh wonder what that was?"a purple haired girl with two dpad hairclips and a hoodie with ends of usb thingies as the rope thing to make your hood tighter asked"O-oh goodness its a meteor headed for virtua forest sis"says another purple haired girl but with longer hair and only one dpad on her left"don't worry nep jr cause your adorable big sis of a protagonist is on the rescue right author"

 _NO NEPTUNE!_

anyway to sumarize what is going on the CPU's are having a meeting at the planeptune basilicom as they see a meteor

"Hey that big thing might hit people evacuate that area"blanc says with no tone whatsoever

"I-ill go with you,not that i want to so you might consider me as your friend,i just know that you need my help that's a-all"tsundere says"I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!"the tsundere says again"i SAID IM NO-you know what i give up"the tsundere says while giving up

"Oh my we do need to evacuate that area come on lets hurry"vert says

Now they head towards the meteor

 ** _》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》_**

 **In the air,awhile before cpus could see meteor**

 **John's** **perspective**

" _So ok zach just did some loud shouting then he fainted then im in the sky and currently falling to my doom alright seems normal enough exept for the fact of EVERYSINGLE THING THAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST 2 MINUTES!"i thought_

 _"_ OH JUST HECKING GREAT IM FALLING NOW HOW COULD THINGS GET WORSE!...if it actually rains i might kill the narrator and author"

It starts raining

"Blame the narrtor"author acuses

"Ok huh narrator ill kill you later"

No way im just doing my job ahh well he cant kill me anymore he's in another dimension hehe

"Oh when i get back you will see trust me,you'll see hahaha"

...creepy

Anyways

5 minutes later

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit i see the GROUND!" i yells loudly

"ok goodbye cruel world i hate you"i say casually

"Emergency failsafe activating"i hear in a robotic voice

"What?!" John says confused

"Self destruct parachute engage,enable gui before self destruction...enabling finished self destruct parachute activate in 3..2..1..

(A gui is like that thing with iron man when you see his face up close in the suit,its the blue holographic thing,but unlike iron man only the owner of the gui will be able to see it)

A parachute is suddenly on my back and the gauntlet went poof

"Wow thats neat." I say as i land

"Umm who are you?"a purple haired girl with two dpad hairclips asked

"I think he's dangerous,i definitely dont think he's handsome or anything"a girl with black hair and twintails says

"Well he did fall from the sky and survive and only neptune has done that and survived" a blond girl says

"Will you people just keep talking there while i beat him up?"a girl with brown hair says while getting in a fighting stance with her hammer

"Umm..hi girls? Can we not resort to violence..and mind telling me where i am" i say after taking a defensive stance

then the brown haired girl charged at me...then i dodged it

"Wow im actually was surprised that worked!"

 _"_ Dont get too cocky bitch that was merely warmup"the brown haired girl says"i really dont wanna fight cant we do this peacefully"i ask her

"No! Now die **Tanzerin Trombe"** she yells

 _Shes about to kill me but i have no defensive skills...so...im hecked" i think to myself_

 _(You can see skills in the gui,also you can turn of the gui whenever you want,just imagine its turned off)_

 _"_ _not yet boy"a familliar voice says in my head"ill handle this"_

 _"Zach?"i ask him "ill just take momentary control over your body now" zach says_

 _"Wha-"before i could protest i got knocked out_

 **Zach's perspective**

 ** _"_** _Alright i just need to beat her huh?"_

 ** _"Plasma shield"_**

suddenly a plasma shield forms and blocks the girls attack

"Wha-h-how how did you block my attack?!"

"I dunno"i say

"Wha-"before she could question it i suddenly attacked with my exe drive

(Exe drives are like limit break skills so they are strong

 **"Electrical eruptions!"** I yell as i used my exe and suddenly beams of electricity shot out of the ground aroud the brown haired girl

"...umm sorry about that here lemme help **healing shock"**

"Ugh w-why heal me i-i tried to k-kill you"

"Well i actually didnt wanna fight with you so yeah"

"Hey you injured blanc youll pay for that"all the three other girls screamed in unison

"Oh n-"i got knocked out by all of them before i could stop them

* * *

 **Oh also just sayin i just figured out linebreaks so yeah sorry about earlier fail linebreaks**

 **And thank you for reading im sorry for being a noob at writing but this is still my first story so dont go too hard on me guys**


	2. Welcome and reset

**Hi there everyone maynard9 here and this is the second chapter to hdn:dimension shift**

 **Now before i start i just wanna say sorry for the typos and the unexplained things,so i will try to explain them now**

 **Zach is a spirit that live in john They are kinda like different minds that can control his body whenever they want to but the dominant one can always remove control of the other spirits In this case john is the dominant one so he can always take back control over his body,but if the other spirits get too strong they can become the dominant one.**

 **If theres anything else you want explained tell them now**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXEPT MY OC AND THE STORY ITSELF**

* * *

 ** _John pov_**

I open my eyes to see that the ceiling is different from my room

"ugh where am i." I say

"Hey histy he's awake." I hear as i slowly get up

"Ow,what happened? Where am i?" I ask

"Dont worry. i summoned you to this world to help us." I hear a different voice but still belongs to a girl

 _"wait,WHAT!" was the only things that entered my mind_

 _"_ John smith, **Welcome to gameindustri!"**

"Yeah Welcome!..."

"Umm...WHAT!"

"My name is histoire john,please calm down i will explain everything once you have calmed down"

* * *

 **2 minutes of explaining later**

"Ok..so basically you summon me here with no permission from me with no way to get back whatsoever to help you fight this evil." I ask

"Yes john,i am terribly sorry for summoning you without permission but it was necessary and you did agree to the terms remember?"histoire says

"yeah,yeah i know,also dont be sorry,i probably would've done the same thing if i was in your place and i had nothing to do there,and i didnt leave anything important back there anyway." I say as an attempt to comfort her

"Thanks for understanding john"histoire says

"No problem,but...wait a second...where am i gonna live?"

"You are going to live here,in our guest room"

"Umm...is it really ok..i mean i might harden your life."

"Dont worry its ok." Said histoire

"Oh ok then"

As they were talking they felt an earthquake and looked out the window to see a girl with long purple hair fighting 5 dragons that attacked the city

"What are those!?" I ask histoire

"Those are called ancient dragons and the one fighting them is the girl you met earlier neptune,and she also has a sister nepgear,but she is in another nation so she cannot help...i hope she can survive this." Histoire said worriedly

"Histoire dont worry i can help her." I say as i flash her two thumbs up and run out of the basillicom to help neptune

"Auto can we do something to help her." I ask

"No,not as you are now,you will probably just die...unless...unless you figure out how you beat the brown haired girl you cant help." Auto says

"How i beat her...how did i beat her?...wait...

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"not yet boy,ill handle this"said a familliar voice_

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"Now i remember!"

"What?..what did you remember?"

"Hey zach wake up we got a problem!" I scream in my head

"Ok chill dude,do you need me to take over?"

"Yeah,i need to help that purple haired girl over there." I say as i point at neptune who is struggling with the dragons

"Okay then...John..sit tight and enjoy the show"He says as he takes over

* * *

 **Neptune's pov**

"Agh, man that hurts." I say as i get clawed by an ancient dragon

"Oh no im surrounded...HEEEELP." I scream hoping that someone would show up

 _"Oh no..i guess this is how it ends huh...just ten seconds until i die and i dont see anyone coming to help."_

The dragons close in,10,9,8

They all raise their arms slowly,7,6,5,4

Two claws hit me,3

One more claw hit me,2

Another one hit me,1

Now the final strike..i guess this is how it ends

The claw gets closer,0.5

Goodbye cruel wor-

 **"GAMMA COIL"** i hear someone shout then suddenly a huge ball of lightning hits the ancient dragon,killing it just in time to save me

"You alright there girl" I look up to see who saved me and he was...

"John?"i say surprised to see the guy i beat up saving me

"Lets save introductions for later,Right now,i gotta play with these guys"John(?) Said

 **"** Wait they're too strong you might die" i warn him but my warning fell on deaf ears

 **"plasma field"**

 **"Lightning storm"**

 **"Electric strike"**

 **"Shock blast"**

After he finished using four more skills all of the ancient dragons have died and all the people watching cheered for him

"Wow he killed all those dragons,is he a cpu?" "Did you see all those skills he must be a proffessional hunter" "hey lets ask him his name" "whats your name?" "Wooow he killed the dragons in an instant he must be strong"

As they were asking questions john(?) Spoke "Umm im...kin..da...tir..ed..im...just...gon..na...sle..ep...he..re...*THUD*" He says as he collapses

"Everyone help me get him to the basillicom" i say as the crowd carries him towards the basillicom

* * *

 **Johns pov**

"Ugh where am i."

"W...u.."

"W..ke...up"

"WAKE UP!"

"Aaaaahhhhh"

"Whew finally awake. What took you so long." Huh what do you mean?

"Huh? What do you mean. Where am i?"

"You forgot already, you saved me from dragons back there."

"Uhh what?...ohhhhh."

"Didja remember already, you looked so cool, you were like bang and whoop and frang and boom." Ok..just..why frang!

"Oookaaaay..."

"Hey come on we need to ask histy why youre here." Neptune says while pulling me

"Hey stop pulling." She doesn't stop

* * *

"Hey i said stop!"i say

"Hey we're here"

"Huh?"

"Neptune can you leave for a moment"

"Haaaa,but im the main character."

"NEPTUNE!"

"Nepu!,aaahh ok ok."

"Oh histoire,why did you call me?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving neptune."

"Oh that,its ok no need to thank me"

"And i need you to help neptune already."

"Ohh,that."

"Yes,i will ask you to go to the guild and get some quests,but first you need a weapon,neptune will help you pick one."

"Oh,ok...but i dont have any money"

"Oh dont worry about that."

"Okay thanks"

* * *

"So neptune where are we gonna buy weapons."

"Over there!"

"Oh ok so i can pick any weapon i want?"

"Yeah,its ok if its expensive,we're Rich!"she says as we walk insine

"Whoa,theres so many weapons here"

"Yeah,i know right,now come on pick one

* * *

"Ugh we've been here for an hour!" Neptune complains

"Well almost all thats here are swords and guns and knives and i wont pick tho-."

I immedietly cut myself off as i see my weapon of interest

* * *

"Ahh finally,i finally get something i like!" I exlaim

"Ugh why do you even want that,its not even a weapon."neptune says as she pouts

"HEY,THIS WEAPON CAN DESTROY MONSTERS AND OTHER THINGS." I brag

In case you guys we're wondering my weapon of choice is a...wait for it...pickaxe!

"Ugh pickaxes suck dude,i mean theres so much cool stuff there like a bazooka"

"Thats it!,NO ONE INSULTS PICKAXES!"

"Anyway...you should probbably go get some quests im going home to play some video games."

"No! Histoire said you'll be helping me"

"Ugh fiiine."

* * *

Okay so after we took a quest which says

'many adventurers died in this place,please exterminate the threat here-reward 999999 credits-quest rank,sssss-number of victims 9999999999'

"umm are we sure we should go here?" I ask neptune,hoping to convince her to get out of the quest zone

"No! John you said you will help right so help me right now." Neptune says,also she is in hdd

"But we might di-"

"Hahahahahaha,finally you came here neptune i have been waiting you,now i will end you hahaha"

"Wait..oh no..i only know one people with that type of laugh...ARFOIRE!"

Stepping outside of the shadows was an old lady who looked like she came from a halloween party

"Umm is she a cosplayer?" I ask neptune

"Hyaah"the old lady attacks with her spear lance thingy...ill just call it a lance

"Noooo!"i scream as neptune gets stabbed in the heart

"Now its your turn boy"

"No...you'll be the one who dies here."i say,my voice colder than ice

Suddenly she appears behind me and tries to stab me in the heart,but i was unfazed by all this i just catch her spear by my hand without even looking at her

 **Arfoire pov**

"What!"i get surprised as he catches my lance without even wincing in pain

While i was processing what just happened he suddenly grabbed my lance and broke it in two,then when he looked at me he was different,something had changed,then i finally notice,it was his eyes, they were...pure black,not just the pupil,the whole eyeball was black

"I told you,you're the one who will DIE!"

Suddenly he tries to punch me, i thought it was a futile attack and so i just planned on my next move.

Boy had i ever been more wrong

When he was about to hit me his hand suddenly turned black,then streaks of black came out of hands and towards me,while they were small at the start,as they moved they got bigger and started to encase me in darkness then he screamed

" **Void Devourer"**

suddenly three seconds later i was trapped in pure darkness although i could still move,it was like i was in the void,then suddenly i hear something...or someone

" **Void constrictor** "

The moment i heard those words i suddenly felt being constricted and i couldn't even see how because its nothing but darkness here,then suddenly the darkness was gone,and so was the constricting,i thought i was safe then suddenly a shadow sword is stabbed in my gut

"Y-you! I may not be able to kill you b-but i can still d-do t-this if i will die here,im gonna give you a hard time at least

" **World reset"**

Then everything went blank


	3. new story hopefully

**Hey guys,so i noticed that this story sucks,mostly because i suck,my grammar sucks,my imagination sucks,and anything else you can think of...soooo,i decided,ill make a new story,one that doesn't suck as bad,not sure when i will be starting but hey the whole 7 people that followed my story will have something to look forward to**

 **On a more important note,to make the new story better i need to know how to get a beta...plz help**

* * *

 **soo i found where i can find betas...do i just send them the chapters or what,sorry if im getting annoying,so please dont get mad**


End file.
